


Digital Crisis

by StorytimeJustice



Category: Digimon, Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Digidestined, F/F, Tortured Souls, digimon - Freeform, gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytimeJustice/pseuds/StorytimeJustice
Summary: Four past Digidestined get called to the Digital World by the same samurai in their dreams and hop back into the parallel world finding stronger Digimon than they've ever faced with Champion with the powers of Ultimates and Rookies with the powers of Champions. Can they figure out who is behind the virus causing the boost in power in the wild Digimon? Or will them and their Digimon perish before they can? (Most of the digivolutions also go off of Digimon World Next Order but some come from the Fandom website and some come from the Cyber Sleuth games)
Relationships: Corrie x Annie





	1. Chapter 1

A swordsman stumbled through the woods, an egg tucked under his right arm and blade in his left. He had been to the digital world before but never been in such unstable conditions and normally with his partner by his side but as soon as he arrived he was attacked by a DarkTyrannomon. His Gomamon digivolved into Sorcermon but it only did so much. The man had drawn his blade and shield and was able to defend against a single fire breath, grab the digiegg that stood in Sorcermon’s place and took off. 

A samurai had come to him in a dream prior to him waking up here that he was needed to save the Digital World once again with some others that have helped out on different DigiContinents. 

A girl was sitting on the back of a Kyubimon as they rode up to an ancient temple. Hopping off as they arrived they watched as a blade skittered across the grass and a man collapsed on the ground a Digiegg held out above him as he kept it from cracking. The girl raised her hand and a small furry of snow held above it as she walked towards the man and then heard the roar as a DarkTyrannomon knocked down trees in its path. 

“Kyubimon get ready!” The girl called out and they stood behind the collapsed man facing the oncoming enemy. 

“Yes Skylar. Fox Tail Inferno!” Kyubimon’s voice rose and will-o-wisp’s appeared across the tips of her tail and as DarkTyrannomon came into view she unleashed the attack surprising the dinosaur digimon and making him stumble backwards. 

Skylar reached out her hand and a spear of ice appeared in her hand and she flung it through the air watching as it embedded into the digimon’s chest and he let out a roar as Kyubimon rushed it. 

“Hey, you good dude?” Skylar questioned. 

“It’s Anthony, not Dude and yeah that Digimon just decimated my Sorcermon though. Turned it all the way back to an egg. It shouldn’t be this strong as a Champion against a Champion.” The man with the sword said and gently released the egg and used his sword to help him stand up, flames flipping down the blade as he joined Skylar’s side. 

“Well nice to meet you Anthony. Hopefully Kyubimon can do it on her own then.” Skylar hummed. 

“Nice to meet you as well but just remember Kyubimon isn’t on her own in this.” Anthony grumbled out and pointed his blade forwards as Kyubimon released another Fox Tail Inferno Anthony’s blade shot out a swirl of bright orange fire showing Anthony wasn’t quite up to full strength. 

“I think you should take a break hot-head. We’ve got this one.” Skylar offered and summoned an ice bow and pulled it back creating three ice arrows they launched forwards digging into DarkTyrannomon’s flesh and with a Dragon Wheel the trio watched as DarkTyrannomon got one last Dark Nail in before disappearing into pixels but that move did the trick throwing Kyubimon backwards Skylar reached out to catch her and ice spikes grew from her boots and dug into the ground to hold her in place but she didn’t get hit by the impact she thought she would as a digiegg flew into her arms. 

“So he got Kyubimon too.” Anthony said sadly. 

“Yeah. I guess we wait here for them to hatch and get back to their Rookie levels but I believe there’s two more people out here. Another mage like me known for being a portal-traveler and her digimon, and another person I know nothing about; they're a huge mystery to me thus far.” Skylar offered. 

“Yeah that sounds like a good plan. How did you get so much more information though?” Anthony asked. 

“It’s what happens when you slow time with ice magic to make someone answer questions.” Skylar laughed lightly. 

It was a few days later and Anthony threw down a tower of logs and lit a small flame with his sword as Skylar came back with fish frozen in cubes of ice. Making the ice recede the two began cooking up the fish and heard cracking coming from nearby before the eggshells dissolved into pixels leaving a YukimiBotamon in the spot of Kyubimon’s egg and a Pichimon in the spot of Sorcermon’s egg. The two quickly scooped their digimon into their arms for quick hugs before the four dug into their meal still waiting at the temple for the other two digidestined that should’ve arrived by now.


	2. Chapter 2

Streams of light were appearing and swirling before a kraken known as Gesomon. 

“BlackGarurumon attack now!” A girl yelled and light flew towards her before beaming both of Gesomon’s tentacles. 

“Yes ma’am! Ice Cannon!” BlackGarurumon howled out before firing a ball of ice from his mouth and it collided with Gesomon’s skull. 

A staff began swirling in the sky and a girl fell out alongside a Wizardmon and a roar of thunder. 

“Electro Squall!” Wizardmon spoke as a cloud appeared where the portal had been and lightning struck the giant squid. 

“Nice to see you Annie.” The girl commanding the light hummed. 

“Glad I made it here with you still in one piece Corrie!” Annie spoke. 

“Coral Crusher!” Gesomon screeched and fired a glob of ink directly at the tamers but Annie’s staff was spinning and a portal opened sucking the glob in and redirecting it through a portal that appeared behind her. 

“Syakomon deal with the tamers.” Gesomon spoke and two pink clam shells wiggled free from beneath the sand before launching at Annie and Corrie. 

“Black Pearl!” Both Syakomon shouted and fired a cannon ball at both girls but Annie quickly smacked down the one heading for her with the tip of her staff and Corrie destroyed hers with a single quick ray of light. 

“Fox Fire!” Came from Garurumon as “Thunder Ball!” Came from Wizardmon but with a Knight’s Dome from Gesomon both attacks did nothing to him and he fired out with a Coral Crusher his tentacles flying at both Digimon swiping them down and turning both back into Digieggs before turning on the girls. 

“Shut Claw!” A small voice spoke and the girls watched as three claws turned Gesomon into pixels. 

“Puppy Howling!” “Bug Blaster!” The girls then heard and saw a Salamon and Keramon take out the two crustacean digimon. 

“While I appreciate the backup. Do any of you happen to belong to tamers? We were told we would meet some other tamers here.” Annie questioned. 

“No. We’re just part of a resistance. A lot of Champion level digimon and higher have been showing up more and more frequently and just getting stronger and stronger so we’re working to get to the bottom of it. I’m assuming that’s why the Digidestined were called as well. Although from what I can gather you’ve been split into two groups. There’s Anthony with Gomamon and a sword that grants him the ability to create and manipulate fire and Skylar with Renamon and the ability to create and manipulate ice. And then you Annie with ToyAgumon and the ability to create portals with your staff and Corrie with Tsukaimon and the ability to create and manipulate light. On opposite sides of the Whamon Islands but don’t worry we’ll do our best to reunite the four of you.” Meicoomon stated rushing through her statements and had Corrie and Annie’s heads spinning from the amount of information they were intaking. 

The duo soon decided to allow Meicoomon, Salamon, and Keramon to escort them in the direction of where they were told Anthony and Skylar would be while they waited for their digieggs to hatch.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few days later before they left the forest temple, neither of their digimon going back to their in-training stage still which is unusual. 

Anthony hacked through vines before him with Skylar following closely while carrying both of their digimon. There were rustles all around and they felt like eyes were peering onto them before a screech came from all around them and a green portal arrived above them spitting out a Gaomon that fell before them with what looked like a bluetooth earbud in his right ear. 

Anthony prepared to fight and flames were summoned from his sword but the Gaomon quickly threw his hands up in surrender. 

“Wait Anthony!” The deep voiced digimon shouted and Anthony halted his attack. 

“I am Gaomon with the Whamon Islands resistance. My partner Meicoomon has joined up with the other two digidestined. They're on their way to headquarters if you wish to meet with them there.” Gaomon offered. 

“And why should we trust you? Why did they land somewhere else?” Skylar questioned putting the two digimon she was holding down her hands began to create a small flurry of snow. 

“Chill out snow cone! God between you and the hot head I’m getting threatened all around. I have no proof but from what we understand the reasoning behind them landing elsewhere is because of a hacker using a virus. Probably the same hacker that is causing these wild digimon to become so strong.” Gaomon replied putting up his fists in a defensive position. 

“If they’re wild what are you? You have a tamer?” Anthony asked as he pointed his sword forwards and a roar of flame flew through the area blocking their path before snuffing out allowing them to walk out of the woods and meet a cliff overlooking a desert. 

“I have no tamer, I am my own mon. I could get hacked and infected but for now I am a resistance member here to take you back there.” Gaomon stated. 

“Fine. Lead the way.” Skylar said and allowed Anthony to step behind her to scoop up the baby digimon after he sheathed his sword while she crouched at the edge of the ledge and focused her energy into her hands, firing out a sheet of ice and watching it smooth out into a slide as it touched the sand below. 

“As I said, lead the way.” Skylar demanded and Gaomon nodded standing at the top of the slide and surfing his way down. Skylar quickly followed and then Anthony who handed Skylar the digimon again and melted the slide away behind them. 

“Why would you do that?” Gaomon questioned. 

“Just in case anything is following us. Sky can make a new one if we need.” Anthony replied with a shrug and resheathed his blade again as they began trudging through the desert, him taking Pichimon back from Skylar.


	4. Chapter 4

Annie was opening portals continuously trying to get them closer and closer to the base as Meicoomon kept giving her different coordinates until she ran out of energy. 

“It has to be around here somewhere!” Meicoomon shouted as a crackling noise came from behind her and the digieggs hatched in Corrie and Annie’s arms before disappearing and leaving a Poyomon in Corrie’s arms and a Botamon in Annie’s arms. 

Just as the two were beginning to celebrate Meicoomon slammed her foot onto the ground and fallen logs, tents, and a campfire appeared out of thin air and within a few days they saw specks on the horizon flying towards them. 

“Team get ready!” Meicoomon ordered and Salamon and Keramon joined at her side until they saw a blue dog with red boxing gloves show himself skating ahead across the ice Skylar was creating. 

“Good job Gaomon getting the other two digidestined!” Meicoomon offered. 

“Yeah and why again did three of you get to go after Annie and Corrie and just me after Anthony and Skylar?” Gaomon barked. 

“It was Datamon’s plan. He saw three digimon were heading for Annie and Corrie and just one was bothering Anthony and Skylar.” Keramon responded as Anthony and Skylar skidded to a stop. 

“Well Corrie, Annie. Nice to meet you both!” Anthony offered and Skylar gave a curt nod as she caught her breath from using so much ice magic. 

“Nice to meet you as well Anthony and Skylar. I see the digimon ran two of us ragged.” Corrie chuckled lightly at Annie and Skylar’s conditions. 

“So where is Datamon anyway?” Skylar asked as her breathing evened out. 

“He’s at the real headquarters. We’re not bringing the Digidestined before him with a bunch of baby digimon. And something seems off since it’s been days and none of your digimon have digivolved even into in-training.” Salamon replied with a shrug. 

“Yeah so get some rest. Tomorrow we get to the bottom of this.” The resistance digimon stated heading into their tents leaving the digidestined around the fire. 

“So we’ve all been to the Digital World before. When did everyone come here? And where to?” Annie asked. 

“Well I was called here on Halloween night last year. Stuck on File Island where the Digidestined landed that had to fight Devimon and had to eradicate a ton of virus Digimon. I guess on Halloween hackers enjoy releasing viruses that create Pumpkinmon and Bakemon mostly. But I was the only human that was called then.” Anthony hummed. 

“Bummer that you were the only one. Annie and myself landed in an underwater cave roughly two years ago. Still not too sure where we were as we were underwater the whole trip but we were called to deal with a MarineDevimon. We had a few other people with us too though. It did scare me when I got here and a Gesomon started attacking me since they can digivolve into MarineDevimon I was not ready to deal with that on my own.” Corrie laughed lightly and Annie grimaced. 

“I was called here with my girlfriend this past summer so it hasn’t been long since my visit. We landed on Server and were tasked with taking on the Leomon Brothers. There were two Leomon one of them who went into IceLeomon the other into GrapLeomon. IceLeomon then went into SaberLeomon and GrapLeomon went into HeavyLeomon. They digivolved too quickly for us to keep up with and we were no match and both my girlfriend and her Gargomon lost their lives trying to protect me. Luckily there were some other digidestined here taking care of other jobs they were sent to help me. Although my digivice went black when my girlfriend died and it sapped the energy from SaberLeomon turning him back into IceLeomon and then it sucked his energy further but couldn’t take it on its own sharing it with me and my digimon. I gained Ice magic and Kyubimon was given the ability to digivolve a step further into WereGarurumon with the Ice Sigil I was gifted. My digivice turned back to normal and the rest of us were able to take down HeavyLeomon together but I haven’t been able to get Kyubimon back to WereGarurumon or farther since.” Skylar seemed sad at looking at her past and looked around her to see snow on the ground and she blushed hard at realizing it was her that had done that. 

“C’mon, it’s time for bed.” Annie offered and the other three nodded as Anthony melted the snow and dried the dirt around them and they all climbed into sleeping bags. Little did they know as they all went into deep sleeps their digivices began to glow and their digimon went up to their in-training stages. Pichimon into Bukamon, YukimiBotamon into Nyaromon, Botamon into Koromon, and Poyomon into Tokomon.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day the crew was preparing to get up but as they were about to congratulate their digimon on digivolving they looked behind the camp to find a giant dome with Gaomon, Keramon, Salamon, and Meicoomon standing outside of it. 

“Good morning, Digidestined! Glad to see your digimon finally turned back into in-training forms but lets really put them to the test.” Meicoomon’s voice said booming from within the dome through the headset she was wearing. 

Shrugging the Digidestined got ready for the day, Annie grabbing her staff and Anthony grabbing his sword as they disappeared into the dark dome. As soon as all of them reached the middle only finding it by the blade of fire from Anthony lights flashed on covering the inside of the dome in a brilliant light and as the four that helped them get here went into the stands three gates opened at the other three sides of the dome opposite where they came in and a Devimon and Bakemon came from one gate, two Leomon came from another gate, and a Gesomon and Devimon came from the final gate. 

“Datamon has found these six champions imbued with the virus but not yet boosted in power and made sure they made it safely to us for you all to destroy and help you get back to full power.” Gaomon informed, now wearing Meicoomon’s headset. 

“Shockwave” “Shockwave” “Deadly Shade” “Death Hand” “Death Hand” “Poison Breath” The words came from the two Leomon first then the Gesomon and Devimon and then the other Devimon and Bakemon. Two bursts of yellow energy flew towards the Digidestined along with a splurt of ink and two dark blasts before a green gas began to flood the field. 

All four of their Digivices began to glow as Anthony struck fire to the poison gas setting it aflame burning all the way back to Bakemon and Annie slammed her staff on the ground creating three figure-8 portals that the five other attacks went into the bottom hole before shooting back at the opponent at double the speed from the top hole giving their Digimon a chance to digivolve. 

“Koromon digivolves to ToyAgumon!” “Nyaromon digivolves to Renamon!” “Bukamon digivolves to Gomamon!” “Tokomon digivolves to Tsukaimon!” “Toy Flame!” “Diamond Storm!” “Giant Water Current!” “Dark Twister!” The four digimon shout, ToyAgumon and Tsukaimon launching a small flame and a black twister at the centered entrance at Gesomon and Devimon, Renamon firing sharpened leaves at the two Leomon, and Gomamon sending a giant wave hurtling for Devimon and Bakemon. 

“Just remember you guys we’ve taken these digimon out before one way or another!” Anthony called out to the group and while Corrie and Annie nodded Skylar flinched slightly. 

“Hey Gomamon, do that move again on the Leomon.” Skylar ordered. 

“Yes ma’am!” Gomamon said, delighted to soak the two giant cats. “Giant Water Current!” Gomamon said while Anthony kept Devimon and Bakemon at their entrance with a constant stream of fire from his blade. 

“Thanks Gomamon.” Skylar said, tossing her hand up to let him know he could go back to Anthony before she crouched to the ground. Snow flurried under her hands before they touched the dirt floor and she focused her energy into her hands. Ice jutted out of the ground from where the dirt had been soaked from Gomamons attack until it reached the Leomons caging them into their entrance before freezing their wet bodies. “Now Renamon!” Skylar ordered. “Diamond Storm!” Renamon called out and more sharpened leaves fired out slashing through the ice until they reached the Leomon shattering the two digimon and turning them into pixels before turning to help Anthony. “Why was that so easy compared to fighting DarkTyrannomon?” Skylar questioned as she formed an array of ice arrows above the group and fired at the remaining four enemy digimon. 

With their combined efforts the eight took out the four remaining Digimon and turned to the stands where Meicoomon had the headset on again. “The reason they were easier is because the virus hadn’t taken effect yet and had them pretty much paralyzed in place. They could use abilities but they couldn’t move.” Meicoomon explained grinning as her voice boomed across the dome.


End file.
